Letty's Dream
by DangersUntold
Summary: Takes place the night before Dom sees Letty for the first time in Fast and Furious 6. Letty has a dream about her "first time" with a man she can't remember.


**[Hope you all enjoy it! I don't own the characters, just the idea behind this one shot]**

She couldn't help but tremble and shiver as the cold air and his touch tickled over her skin. He stood towering over her, shadowing her in his form. His eyes were demanding, as he looked over her, hungry for her. His hands rested on her hips trapping her in his grasp.

Letty felt warmth is her lower abdomen, she knew why he was here what he wanted and it was nothing she wasn't prepared to give him. It may be her first time but she wasn't nervous, she wanted it and she wanted him. She slowly walked backwards to the bed, forcing him to move with her or let her go.

"You sure you' re ready," he whispered into her neck as he guided her onto the bed. His voice tickled over her neck causing her to shiver again and him to lightly chuckle.

She nodded her head, unable to speak due to the large amount of emotions and thoughts running through her.

His lips brushed her neck again causing another shiver as he pushed her further up the bed and centered onto it. "I can wait. We don't need to do this, not until your ready."

She turned her head and kissed his neck before she whispered, "I'm ready Dom, I promise."

He pulled back from her and pulled his tight black t-shirt over his head. Then he pulled her shirt up and over her head, allowing her hair to fall around her face as she lay back down. He slid down the bed and pulled her over sized camouflage pants off, surprised by the lack of panties underneath. He looked up at her eyebrows raised and an amused smile on his face.

A chill shot down her spine as the realization that he was seeing all of her crept into her mind. She had never been naked in front of a boy before. She blushed as she watched him take her body in, then she took his in. His chest was smooth and toned, his skin was a perfect light olive shade. As her eyes moved down his body she saw the growing bulge in his pants and blushed more. She tried to hide her excited grin as she watched him unbuckle his belt.

He chuckled again; noticing the smile on her face as he removed his pants "you nervous?"

"Not really" she whispered

Her body was growing warm as she rubbed her thighs together in awaiting excitement. She was ready for him.

He grinned at her exciting squirming and he grinned at the body that he was about to claim as his, no man would ever lay a finger on her after this. She was his, and always be his.

He leaned over her balancing on his left arm as he ran his right hand over her shoulder down between her breasts and further down to the smooth expanse of her stomach. His fingers traveled lower and forced her to part her legs for him. He rubbed over her most secrets, private, and sensitive parts. A soft moan escaped her lips.

He chuckled again. He was going to enjoy taking her; he's been waiting patiently a long time for her to be ready.

He moved his body down hers and met his lips with the hand rubbing her. He licked up her slit parting it with his tongue and tasted her sweetness.

Letty shivered and moaned "Dom-"

Her back arched with the pleasure ever lick brought her. It was mind-blowing. He pulled away from her and crawled back up her body. Placing a knee between her legs her forced her to spread wide enough to accommodate his hips. His cock settled against her inner thigh.

He kissed her gently on the lips and the harder and faster as an urgent need raised in him. She responded by pulling him closer digging her nails into his back. He pulled his lips away from hers and moved them down her neck leaving a trail of kisses. Soon he met her soft supple breast and he suckled at the flesh, cupping them with his hands.

"Dom" she moaned in a husky voice that made her sound older.

He continued to suck at her breast, but she couldn't take much more. She wanted him like she has never wanted a man before.

"Dom!" she moaned again, " I want you … now" she moaned with a sense of urgency.

He pulled away from her again and slid his arm under knees. He flipped her over onto her stomach. She yelped from the shock of the movement. Dom's fingers traced over her back lightly, making her shiver again. He shifted around once again parting her legs with his knees. He moved his hands down to her hips and pulled them off the bed forcing her gorgeous ass into the air.

Letty turned her her face to the side, her cheek pressed against the bed and her arms supporting her weight. She was at his mercy like this.

He shifted around some more and ready himself, then he thrust into her. Her back arched and she gasped as he entered her. She couldn't help but cry out with the feel of him inside her, forcing her body to adjust to him. He held still inside her for a minute, allowing her the time she needed. Once she was ready he began to pull out, moving slowly so she could feel ever inch of him.

He stopped when only his tip was left inside her then he thrust back into her. This time there was no adjusting to him, he wanted her to feel the pleasure of it. He thrust in and out, always pulling out slowing before slamming her again and again.

He slammed again and again speeding up with every thrust. He set a steady pace. He watched as her body jerked forward with every thrust and he listened to the moans that escaped her lips. He began to moan with her.

The pace sped up and Letty was getting close, she could feel the warmth growing. The orgasm was close the pressure was building. She moaned louder and grasped the sheet on the bed in her fist. Her eyes closed she focused on his and her own moans. She felt her self tighten as the orgasm took her over, waves of pleasure washed over her leaving her gasping as Dom filled her with his own orgasm.

He slumped over onto the bed next to her; he rolled over onto his side and pulled her close so they could spoon. He draped an arm possessively over her as she shivered from the sex.

He raised his head and rested it on her shoulder; she smiled and closed her eyes.

The dream was shattered when the ring of her cell phone reached her sleeping ears. She sat up startled, and picked up the phone.

"Yo, do you what time it is?" she paused listening to the person on the other end. "Okay tell Shaw I'm in, I'll meet you all at the garage tomorrow night."

She hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand before slumping back into her bed.

_What was that dream about and who the hell is Dom_, she thought to herself.

**[Read and Review]**


End file.
